Cats of the Bayou
by ValerieFaye
Summary: What happened to Simone & Lena before the events of Zombie Island? In this story, you will learn all about their history. From when they first arrived to Moonscar Island, up until they met their demise. Ive always thought these characters had such wasted potentional, so I’m here to shine a new perspective!
1. Beginning

•Cats of the Bayou.

-Chapter 1:

-September 1759.

With a ray of sunlight gently hitting her face, Simone opened her eyes. Looking across her bed, she saw 4 familiar eyes staring at her. Her two cats, one pure white and the other light grey. She could feel a light breeze caressing her skin, she knew Autumn had just begun.

Simone heard some commotion coming from outside her house. She quickly changed out of her night dress and went outside. There she saw her father, as well as some of the other villagers. Confronting them, were some Englishmen on horses. She did not know much English, so she couldn't fully make out what was being said. Although she knew whatever it was, it couldn't be good. The English had been causing the Acadians problems recently, so she was worried to see her father at the front of the crowd.

"You all have to leave this village at once!" demanded one of the Englishmen.

"We have plans for this area, so all Frenchie's need to leave immediately." said another Englishman, mockingly.

"But where will we go? This is our home." responded one of the older men of the village, Olivier. He was one of the only few who could speak English, even with a thick accent.

"Go where ever you please! May I suggest going back to France?" said one of the Englishmen, with a grin.

"The ancestors of this village came to this area back in the 1670s." responded Olivier. "We have no connections back in France. Not to mention we have all grown up here. We can't just.."

"That is the Britain's problem." responded the Englishmen, cutting off Olivier. "We will return in 5 days time. I want to see this area completely empty. If you people are still here, we will remove you by force."

The entire village stood there, most not even knowing what was going on due to the language barrier. Simone, while not knowing the majority of what was said, put together that they were being forced to leave.

"Goodbye Frenchie's. You better hope I don't see you in 5 days." said the Englishmen, soon riding off with the others.

Olivier soon explained to everyone what was going on. Within 10 minutes, the entire village was in a state of panic. They heard of other French speakers in the area being murdered, so they knew they had no choice but to leave. However, they had no idea where to go. They couldn't go back to France, as they were expelled from there almost 100 years ago.

One of Simone's closest friends, Lena, was approaching her. While not technically related, they have been close since they were children. Although Simone is only 8 years older, Lena has always looked at her as her wise older sister.

"I can not believe this is happening!" exclaimed Lena. "Now of all times?" Lena asked why clenching her stomach.

Lena was 8 months pregnant. The father, Pascal, had married Lena only two months earlier. Lena was only 18, and he was only 20. The pregnancy was an accident, however Lena was ecstatic about having a baby. She had always dreamed about being a mother.

"Don't stress Lena." replied Simone. "Everything will be fine. You will see." explained Simone, forcing a smile.

The truth was, Simone was just as worried as Lena. However, she knew she had to appear strong. Her father is the leader of the village, and since her older brother died 3 years ago due to disease and she has no other siblings, Simone will one day be the leader.

"I just hope the stress of moving won't affect the health of the baby." said Lena with a worried expression.

—————————————————-

Later that night, after dinner, Simone had a private conversation with her father.

"Father, where will we go? This place is all we've ever known. You know we can't go back to France, and I don't want all of the villagers constantly worrying about our location." asked Simone.

"Ma Cher, do not worry. I made contact with some other Acadians being forced to leave. Many are going down south, to Louisiana. There is a city there, New Orleans, that is a colony of France. We won't have to worry about the British anymore." explained Simone's father, Bastien.

"Really Father? Louisiana is a long journey. Are you sure we can make it?" asked Simone.

"The Cat God will protect us." said Bastien.

Simone's village was much different than the others in Acadia. They were pagans, who worshiped a Cat God, Bastet. This was the original reason for their ancestors to leave France.

"We will leave at dawn tomorrow." stated Bastien. "With any luck, we should reach there by the end of the month."


	2. Journey

•Cats of the Bayou:

•Chaper 2;

The day had arrived. All 71 of the villagers will be making their way down to New Orleans. It was going to be an extremely rough journey. However, Simone was most worried about Lena. She knew traveling whilst pregnant was very dangerous, but they didn't have a choice. She would make sure to console her the entire trip.

They traveled down the St. Lawrence River, then had to travel to the Mississippi River. Then they just had to follow the river all the way south. That is how they planned on reaching New Orleans.

About two weeks into the journey, near where the Ohio River meets the Mississippi River, Lena began having contractions. This is what Simone had feared. She prayed to the Cat God that Lena wouldn't have the baby until they arrived, but that obviously wasn't happening. The entire village stopped and made camp.

"It's a good thing the entire village is like family." Thought Simone. "Otherwise most would have kept going."

Simone and Lena were very thankful that everyone in the village sacrificed to stop and to help. Pascal, however, was visibly upset.

"Lena, you can NOT have this baby now! We won't make this journey if we have to care for a newborn!" yelled Pascal.

Lena became very irritated after hearing this, but Pascal would not stop.

"Lena, please I'm begging you! You can't.." yelled Pascal, once again.

"Stop!" Simone cut him off. "The baby is coming now whether you like it or not! All you are doing is making things more difficult for everyone, and most importantly for Lena. You need to console her. She needs you"

Simone knew how to take control of a situation. Her mother had died when she was 2, so was constantly taking care of both her father and brother growing up, not to mention the other children of the village.

"Phillipe! Gerald!" yelled Simone, pointing at two teenage boys. "Go to the river and full as many pots as you can carry with water"

"Marie and Claudette, go grab some blankets from the carriage. Louise, I need you to go find an elevated spot for Lena to sit." instructed Simone.

Everyone instantly went to do what they were told. Bastien looked proudly at his daughter. He knew she would make a great leader one day.

"Pascal, stay with Lena. Make sure she has everything she needs. I am going to go make something for Lena to control the pain." said Simone.

Simone had a great talent when it came to natural medicines. She knew the benefits of all the plants and how to use them. She quickly brewed a tea for Lena to drink, which she knew would help with the pain.

"Here Lena, drink this. It will help." said Simone, handing the drink to Lena.

"Oh Simone, I don't know how to thank you. I wouldn't be able to do this without you." said Lena.

"Don't worry about me now, Cher. We will get through this.

———————————————————-

After about two hours, Lena gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Oh my, she is absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Lena.

"Just like her mother." replied Pascal, giving Lena a kiss on the cheek.

"She really is stunning, Lena." said Simone. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes, I have. Renée Claire, after my grandmother." replied Lena. "I wish she could have been here."

"Oh, she is. I know she wouldn't miss this for the world!" explained Simone.

Lena's Grandmother, Renée, passed away 6 years ago. She was the one who cared for Lena growing up.

"I just know little Renée Claire will grow up to do extraordinary things." said Simone. The entire village audibly agreed.

———————————————————

The rest of the journey was mostly uneventful. Simone made sure Lena stayed off her feet. She wanted to make sure she was healthy enough because she was breastfeeding. However, that was all to change when they finally arrived to New Orleans.


End file.
